


Land of Milk and Honey

by Mosaladmosideboobs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Suicide, War, You will cry I stg, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaladmosideboobs/pseuds/Mosaladmosideboobs
Summary: Its 1943, and the young men of America are sent off to fight the Japanese. Jesse McCree is one of these brave, young men. Hanzo Shimada, on the other hand, is a Japanese soldier fighting for honor and glory in his family name. Two boys, fighting for their countries, and one unforgettable bond, ending in tragedy. Will they come back for each other, or die trying?





	Land of Milk and Honey

" _The true soldier fights not because he hates what is front of him, but because he loves what is behind him_." ~G.K. Chesterton

Jesse Isaac McCree was but a young delinquent when he was drafted into the army. The year was 1943, and America is raging, already getting prepared for anything that might come up least expected. The young cowboy had already loved his country, and would do anything to keep it safe, like his father, and his father before him; So getting drafted was no surprise. In fact, Jesse was almost sorta glad he was chosen to help protect his home; his life had taken a huge turn downwards, which resulted in him having to steal money from vending machines, hopping to and from deliberate juvenile gangs, and sleeping in filthy motels and park benches just to get by.

His mother died when he was a child, and his father was an Air Force veteran from World War 1, a shell of what he once was; from a mighty hero looked upon by everyone, to a drunkard crying himself to sleep, going to his 9 to 5 job as a construction worker, with barely enough to make ends meet, not even for his son to finish school. Aside from his father, Jesse wondered if there would be anything to fall back on whenever he came back; if he came back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fast forward to a few days, when Jesse had to leave for basic. In this case, leave and never come back, not just for him, but for many others as well. The young man was nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This is an upcoming illustrated comic, also by me.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction. 
> 
> Also, this isn't finished, so if you're wondering as to why it seems so short, that's why.


End file.
